Automated case packing equipment is used to pack cases (e.g., cardboard boxes) with product for shipment. Product could be any of a vast number of items, such as flexible bags of coffee, nuts, candy, laundry detergent, etc. A vertical load case packer may load product so that it is oriented vertically (that is, each item is standing up, not on its side) when the case is right side up.